1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ambiance lighting system for a vehicular passenger compartment, and more particularly toward a lighting system having a variable color light output responsive to temperature changes within the passenger compartment.
2. Related Art
In vehicular applications, and particularly those pertaining to passenger automobiles, every effort is made to enhance the comfort, convenience and ambiance within the passenger compartment. New vehicles are more likely to attract buyer attention with enhanced features and a pleasing ambiance. One technique used to affect ambiance within the passenger compartment involves techniques which affect lighting. A well-executed lighting system can have a positive aesthetic impact on people within the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, any device or technique which is aesthetically pleasing and affects the lighting ambiance within a passenger compartment will be readily accepted within the industry.